


One Day

by cafeNjuice



Series: One Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeNjuice/pseuds/cafeNjuice
Summary: “或许他应该把西装也卖掉，得来的钱可以让他再撑一阵子，也可以拿出一部分借给哈利好叫他不要再做这种事了，当然，只是借而已。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989418
Kudos: 4





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU
> 
> 少爷德x男妓哈 
> 
> ❗️underage sex
> 
> 我不拥有角色。

1.

“哈利，哥们，快醒醒！”

伴随着同桌罗恩韦斯莱刻意压低但仍然十分洪亮——鉴于这声源离哈利的耳朵只有三英尺距离——的叫喊，哈利波特的梦境终止在蛇身人脸怪物张开的血盆巨口中。

他用蹭着黑色笔水的脏手指揉了揉眼睛，重见天日的那抹碧绿中仍然残留着一滴猩红。

哈利的目光与斯内普先生撞个正着，他下意识的瑟缩了一下，那绝对是因为窗户开得太大让冷风吹了进来，而不是因为胆怯或心虚什么的，哈利在心里补充道。

然后西弗勒斯·斯内普开口了：

“哈利波特，我想即使是愚蠢如你也应该知道学生的职责里不包含在课堂上睡觉这一项，我假设远离好心帮忙的同桌独立思考能使你装满除知识以外任何事物的大脑清醒一些，那么现在，带着你的课本，滚出教室。”

在最后一个字母落地之前，这位严苛的化学老师已经转身向讲台走去，不再施舍给哈利任何眼神，而后者因窘迫和困倦闪烁着水光的绿眼睛绝对、没有任何可能使他产生一秒钟的心软。

当哈利抓着随便哪一本书和赫敏格兰杰塞到他手里的一支钢笔走进楼道里，斯内普先生阴魂不散的声音从门里飘来，

“顺便，当然的，今晚放学到实验楼204教室补习今天的课堂内容，我会安排同学监督你直到确定你跟上了我们的进度。”

哈利扭头就走，决定不继续站在这里罚站像个傻瓜一样，想着如果他足够强壮或像梦里一样有什么魔法之类的特异能力，那么他一定已经将钢笔折断了。

该死的老蝙蝠，哈利在心里咒骂着，漫无目的的转过楼梯拐角，并试图裹紧身上因为洗太多次已经有些掉色的蓝色帽衫。

深秋冷冽的风卷着几片落叶吹过空旷无人的走廊，此情此景衬得少年单薄背影更显落寞。

哈利无法不去想放学后的事，鉴于他还没那个胆子在课上惹恼了西弗勒斯·全校最不好惹·斯内普后再逃掉他安排的课后补习，那么今晚他注定无法完成任何一项作业了，虽然哈利怀疑他是否还有要完成它们的必要。

没有人在乎过他的学习成绩，除了赫敏，而就算他现在决定立刻辍学并把所有老师骂一遍再闯进德拉科马尔福的班级朝他漂亮的脸蛋上来一拳，他也没什么可怕的，自从上个月跟弗农姨夫大吵一架并把他推倒在地之后，哈利就没可能再回去那个地方了，那儿甚至称不上是一个家，他所有需要做的只是抓起几件破烂似的私人物品装进书包里然后永远的离开那个地狱。

哈利相信德思礼一家绝不会放下面子来学校找他，他猜对了，于是躲在学校的体育器材室里渡过了无数个夜晚后，他终于在赌场后面的红灯街区找到一份工作。

当然，这绝对称不上是什么职业，它只是卖身换钱，就这么简单。倒不是说哈利无法找到正经的工作，比如去咖啡店擦杯子或帮邻居奶奶除院子里的杂草什么的——或者直接去求助赫敏和罗恩，但这是最坏的结果，哈利不想让学校的朋友们知道他的那些破事，并且他知道赫敏和罗恩的家庭经济状况也十分拮据，总之，年龄的限制加上不太良好的社会关系使他在找到正经工作方面阻碍重重，再说那些活儿根本不足以让他支付任何一处房子的租金，哪怕只有一个碗柜那么大的地方都不行，当然这也是因为他现在睡不进碗柜了，他十六岁了。

两周前的某天夜里，当哈利用些小伎俩躲过了门口的警卫钻进赌场，试图在牌桌上碰碰运气，然后因为与一位头发像巨型贵宾犬的毛一样的夫人发生口角而差点被大厅经理丢去警局时，是他现在的老板，慷慨的安娜女士解救了他，并给予他住处和工作。安娜说她喜欢哈利的绿眼睛，那时他正跟随对方进入红灯区，随后他得知安娜拥有一家规模不小的夜店，地面是酒吧和舞厅，再上面两层是客房，三层是私人场所，两边的情趣用品商店和各式各样的夜店勾勒出一个完整的只存在于黑夜的新世界，闪烁的霓虹灯组成的字母和图案爬满整座建筑的正面，翻滚的音浪冲破半掩着的大门扑打在耳膜上，妓女的笑声，路人的交谈声，舞厅的乐声和汽车轮胎碾压过砖面的噪声共同演绎这场纸醉金迷的协奏曲。

哈利只是无法将视线从那些在夜空中显得格外夺目的红色灯光上移开，甚至没来得及去观赏一下橱窗内缠绕在模特身上露骨的皮质束缚衣，他不合时宜的回想起总是出现在梦中的那个蛇人，他有一双猩红的双眸，此刻他正张着黑洞一般的嘴，肆意炫耀着它锋利的尖牙，而哈利决定走进去，就像梦中那样，当个英勇无畏的献祭者，又或是，一个逃避现实的胆小鬼。

-  
当哈利回过神来的时候，他已经走出了教学楼，迎面撞上某个人坚硬的胸膛，眼前闪过一抹熟悉的金色。

哈利顾不得去揉自己撞痛的鼻梁，对方便拖着他那欠揍的腔调开口了——

“瞧瞧，一个魂不守舍的波特。你这副丑眼镜除了遮住你同样丑陋跟癞蛤蟆一个颜色的眼睛之外就没有任何用处了吗？还是说你那塞满杂草的脑袋想出来唯一能对付我的方法就是拿鼻梁来破坏我的衣服？那么我很欣慰这没有丝毫用处，否则我这件衬衫是你把自己卖了也赔不起的。”

德拉科马尔福得意的理了理衬衫，为再一次成功的羞辱了哈利而感到心情舒畅，然而对方只是用布满血丝的眼睛狠狠瞪了他并叫他闭嘴，除此之外没有任何多余的回应了，就好像他已经筋疲力尽了似的。

事实上，哈利波特已经有两个星期都维持着这样的状态了，夜晚缺失的睡眠只能在课上补，还要努力在朋友面前装作一切如常防止他们发现端倪，他已经很累了，这种状态在遇到德拉科时到达了峰值，哈利觉得自己无法承受这个，再一次的伪装，花掉所有力气只为了该死的不让眼泪落下来，这太难了，或许他现在就应该掉头回去，面对斯内普也比这个好一些，他猜。

德拉科马尔福最近很少来找哈利和他朋友们的麻烦，最近是指，一个周末加四个工作日，这几乎打破了他停止入侵哈利生活的最长纪录，上一次他消失整整一周还是在上学期的期末考试前，请了五天病假然后回来就立刻参加考试并取得了年级第二的名次，而度过了魂不守舍的一周的哈利只拿到了化学和历史考试不及格的通知单。

这也是为什么哈利犹豫了几秒钟而错过了走开的最佳时机。他看着对方浅到近乎透明的蓝眼睛，那颜色让他想到拍打在礁石上的浪花。

哈利喜欢海，即使遇到德拉科以后他很少再走几公里的路去镇尾看海了，那些深浅交接的海水、汹涌的潮汐声和落日洒在海平面上奶油般柔软的粉，都还时时出现在他眼前。

哈利不知道这是否就是自己鬼迷心窍的原因。

然而每次当他能够沉浸在自己构建出的平静美好的幻想世界中时，现实总不会让这种情况持续太久，总要有个人来不带任何怜悯的打碎它，连同哈利摇摇欲坠的心一起。

德拉科马尔福显然深谙此道。

那双原本冷淡的蓝眼睛里此时正聚集着一股风暴，哈利不知那因何而起——

噢，就承认吧，或许只是你出现在他面前就足够让他生气了，根本不需要别的什么

——哈利对自己说到，猝不及防的被对方一把推倒，左手肘磕在台阶上，尖锐的痛感瞬间席卷了哈利，他低声呻吟着，然后马上闭紧了嘴巴。

德拉科没想到哈利波特会这样被自己推倒，直直摔在石阶上。他们不是没打过架，他见识过哈利的瘦胳膊瘦腿能够爆发出多大力量，倒不是说哈利平时就力大无穷了，只是今天对方似乎不太对劲，然而事情已经发生了，克拉布和高尔都在身后看着自己，德拉科没道理在这时候退缩，况且他本身就心情不好，此时正好找个地方宣泄，怪就怪不长眼的波特自己撞上来。

德拉科居高临下的看着倒在地上的哈利波特，脸上挂着轻蔑的笑，他假装环顾四周，最后将视线落回波特身上，

“怎么不见鼹鼠和他的书呆子女朋友？哦，现在是上课时间，波特，又被老师扔出教室了，不是吗？依我看你不如退学算了，反正在学校里也一无是处，怪不得从不见你的父母来学校参加家长会，想必他们也很后悔生了你这么个废物——”

不，别再继续了，至少不是现在，哈利在心里说到，而德拉科也一如既往的与他的想法背道而驰：

“他还有什么用处呢，你们能想到吗？”德拉科问自己的跟班。

“没有，完全的，废物。”克拉布说道。

“红灯区里的妓女也比他有点用处。”高尔补充道。

德拉科为高尔的话愣神了一秒钟，随即他附和道：“没错，没错…”

然而哈利只是曲着膝，一手抱着另一边手肘，低下头不再理睬任何人，除去他在轻微的颤抖外他整个人看起来像是变成了一尊雕像。

德拉科不确定那些颤抖是否是因为他的手肘真的很疼，但衣服上没有血迹，至少从外面看是这样。

他不知道自己想从波特那里得到什么回应，或许是几句对骂，又或是一场激烈的互殴，哪怕只是被那双闪烁的绿眼睛紧紧瞪着也好，但总归不会是现在这样。

他也不知道对方今天是怎么了，在他为父母给他选择的联姻对象烦躁透顶的时候，只是被老师赶出了教室而即使是这样也不会被家长责备的波特却显得比自己的状态更糟，他不认为自己能猜测到其中有任何合理性。

但话说回来，哈利波特的一切都是不合理的，他本人就是不合理的代名词。

所以德拉科只是在原地踌躇了一会儿，伴随着愚蠢的像幼教音乐似的下课铃声在耳边响起，德拉科带着两个跟班走进了教学楼。

-tbc


End file.
